Nothing Is Scarier
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: this story is based off of the first Scream movie. Chad is not the killer and Sonny isn't either. so who is it? Ghost Face comes to condor studios and wont stop till he/she gets killed or kills everyone. Who's the killer? Gotta read to find out! Surprise!


**So here's my new new horror story! Tryin to try somethin new! it is based off of the movie Scream. The first one.**

* * *

><p>Nothing Is Scarier<p>

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic.

Horror/Drama/Romance

Chapter 1: First Kill of The Day.

POV (Portlyn View)

I waked down the halls calmly whistling my favorite song of the week, "Price Tag" by Jessie J and then walked around the corner to get jumped out in front of by Chad. I jumped in my place and Chad laughed. I was pissed of at him for what he did and I slapped him. Hard. "Chad don't scare me like that!"i said. I love the boy but he seriously just pissed me of by scaring me for no reason. "Sorry Port, I just love scaring you after watching horror movie's." he laughed then started tickling me. "Chad stop!" I said and he did. "Fine, I gotta go see Sonny anyways." he smiled that big simile when ever you he went to see HER. Sonny. She robbed the cradle of him from me. I was suppose to have him! He walked away past me and I went around the corner again but this time my phone rang "Hello?" I said curiously. "Whats your favorite scary movie?" I laughed, "Are you kidding? Is this Chad?" I asked. "No its not." I laughed "Devon?" "No" "Skylar? Penelope?" "No" they said in the same monotone. "Ok what kind of joke is this?" I said seriously. "Does Freddie actually die?" I shuddered. I never saw that movie. "Um Yes?" I said hoping I was right. "Wrong answer." he said then hung up. I walked into my dressing room and screamed. "What the hell!" I yelled and saw blood and saw Devon dead. blood was on the walls. You could see where he got stabbed. Right in the left shoulder. I second stab in is leg. Blood all over him and some on the couch. "Chad!" I yelled. He came in my room and put his hand over his mouth. I then noticed I had to call nine one one. I dialed the number and talk to the lady that answered. I told her what happened and sent police and ambulance. "Chad?" I asked. He was gone. I screamed again. I saw someone in a Ghost Face mask and black outfit that you could find at a costume store. "Haha funny Chad now stop it." The person came closer and I ran.

I ran fastly out of my dressing room and past everyone else's. I looked back he was not there. I stopped and looked down the corridor. I turned around ready to run more but I ran straight into a knife. I felt the knife go fastly then back out. I fell down. I got back up and kicked him he fell to the ground and I put my hands on the stab wound and ran to the closest room and saw it was Sonny's and Tawni's. I had not noticed but Sonny and Tawni were both in the room. Grossed out but scared. Sonny grabbed one if her scarf's and rapped it around my wound. "Who did this to you Portlyn?" I choked on my word's "Have any of you seen any of the scream movies?" then suddenly Tawni said "i have all of them, whats that gotta do with this?" I coughed. "Ghost Face stabbed me." I choked out again. I swallowed hard. "Really? Seriously are making this up?" I shook my head "He literally stabbed me. First I got the whole 'Whats your favorite scary movie?' question and asked does Freddie actually die. I told him yes because I had never seen the movie then I found Devon in my dressing room dead. He ran after me and stabbed me. I made him fall then I ran here. I swear-" my legs then gave out and Sonny helped me onto the couch. "im telling the truth. He attacked me. Please believe me."

I was in tears now forming in my eyes. "Tawni call nine one one now!" she said and tawni punched the numbers in and talked to the operator. I was comforted by Sonny. She then later after I was done crying called Chad and he came too. The abulance took to long to come but it finally did and I was sent to the hospital's ER.

SPOV

Once Portlyn got on the gurney I watched them leave and Chad gave me a quick peck. "Its gonna be alright, but first we gotta find out if this Ghost Face murder is here." He held me in his arms tightly. "Sonny!" Tawni yelled. "You have to watch scream the first one if you wanna know how to live." I nodded. "Chad was Portlyn a virgin?" he shook his head. Tawni gasped. "You gotta learn the rules to know why." I nodded again. "Chad wanna watch Scream with me?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked to my dressing room with him and Tawni. "Come on Sonny I got the DVD right here." She put the disk in and the main menu played after the trailer's. I pressed play and it started with screams and soon the black screen revealed the word 'Scream'. I watched the first 30 minute's and soon I asked Chad "are you a virgin?" I wanted to make sure he would not get killed off. He nodded. I nodded and Tawni nodded. It was true we would live longer then the others that did sex. Well according to the movie. There are these rules to stay alive.

_**Rule 1: Do Not Have Sex!**_

_**Rule 2: Do Not have drinks or take drugs. Drinks like beer and whiskey. **_

_**Rule 3: Do Not say "I'll be right back" because you won't.**_

Those were the rules. All I had to do was follow them and I stay alive till the sequel. Oh damn that means till oh shit! I need someone to talk to. "Chad we have to stay alive then die or kill the killer." he nodded and so did Tawni eavesdropping. "Plan to kill the killer. Don't get killed yourself. Follow the rules and remember, see Ghost Face and try to kill her or him with the closes thing to you and call each other. We dont know who it is." i nodded in agreement. "cross Portlyn and Devon off as the killer." Chad kissed my cheek and said "i'll always be with you Sonny" i smiled. We watched the second movie then the third movie the rest of the night so we could study up and then we are all gonna see the fourth tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hope You Enjoyed!<p>

Also little hint im trying to see Scream 4 this weekend so if i see it i will add details from the movie!

**Xoxo,**

**Liz**


End file.
